


Finals

by SongficSenpai



Series: Haikyuu!! Songfic [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Finals, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hamilton - Freeform, Song Parody, Songfic, Spring Miyagi Prefecture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: The original song is "Yorktown" from Hamilton.
This occurs at the end of Season 3, it is about the result of the match.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or Hamilton in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
>  
> 
> I've been waiting to post this for awhile :) please feel free to let me know what you think.

**Finals**

Fans: Spring Miyagi Prefecture. Representative finals.

Kageyama: Idiot Hinata

Hinata: Stupid Tobio

Kageyama: On the court where we belong.

Hinata: As we say, no sweat. We’re finally in the finals. We’ve had quite a fight.

Kageyama: First years

Hinata & Kageyama: We get the job done. (High five)

Hinata: So, ready to play five sets?

Kageyama: We win, go on to nationals, battle at the garbage dump, if we’re given the chance.

Hinata: We’ll beat Nekoma if we do.

Kageyama: Go spike this toss

Hinata: Intimidate the other side.

Kageyama: Till we beat Ushijima, let’s go!

Karasuno: We are not throwin’ away our shots!

We are not throwin’ away our shots!

Hey yo, we’re just some high schoolers, we’re young, scrappy and hungry

And we’re not not throwin’ away our shots! We’re not throwin’ away our shots!

Hinata: ‘Til the world turns upside down…

Karasuno: ‘til the world turns upside down!

Hinata: I imagine success so much it feels more like a memory.  This is where I get it:

in the air, the enemy is trailing me. If he’ll toss the ball to me, I know I’ve got a spike in me.

Ball hits my hand, a point, and my team’s with me.

Then I remember Ushijima’s fighting me…

Not only that, Ushijima’s spiking now

We gotta fight, gotta get some points soon,

Gotta fly once again, gotta meet Nekoma!

Do it for the Senpais!

Karasuno: Yea!

Daiichi: Rely on Tsukishima!

Karasuno: Yea!

Daiichi: We block under orders and receive as one.

This point, gives us one shot to win another set.

We cannot let a stray mistake lose us a point.

Asahi: I will fight mid-air, seize the moment and stay in it.

It’s either that or receive Ushijima’s serve again.

Coach Ukai: It’s important to attack them, hear me?

Karasuno: Attack them!

Coach Ukai: You have you orders now, go, team, go.

Suga: And so the final match continues with my friends all running like the wind.

Nishinoya‘s in his position, receiving greatly

Nishinoya & Daiichi: We’ll never be ok until we can receive this

Kageyama: When they finally get the ball to me, spikers are waiting

Tanaka, Hinata, and Asahi: Above the block!

Kageyama: How did we get this good at the game?

Hinata: We had lots of practice matches. That’s right,

(Takeda emerges)

Thank you Sensei!

Takeda: A sensei callin all our previous alliances! I beg their coaches, call them, and then they give in!

Karasuno: Thanks!

Takeda: To my student’s revival of the team

I’m responding seriously and they are lovin’ it!

See that’s what happens when you’re rooting for your students.

We got a coach now, somebody to train them!

Takeda Sensei, I need no introduction,

When you tell me no, I just ask you again!

Karasuno: Chance! One touch! Noya!

Shiratorizawa: What? Yay! Go!

Hinata: After 5 sets fighting a final number turns on a scoreboard.

Sugawara: We head toward each other as we see that we won the match.

Asahi: And just like that, it’s over. We check our wounded. We hug our friends.

Ukai: Crows and eagles wonder alike if it’s really over.

Coach Ukai & Coach Washijo: Good game.

Daiichi: We remember the final set.

I see Sugawara smile.

We thank their team for a good game.

They stagger out single file.

Hinata: Tens of thousands of people watched the game.

There are screams and lots of cheering.

 

Daiichi: And as our fallen foes retreat, I hear the surprise filled song they’re singing…

Shiratorizawa: The world turned upside down.

& Fans: The world turned upside down.

& Karasuno: The world turned upside down!

Everyone: The world turned upside down, down,

Down, Down, Down.

Coach Ukai: A win for Karasuno.

Used everyone!

Ushijima: Down, down, down

Coach Washijo: Gotta practice for the next game, gonna beat this team!

Shiratorizawa: Down, down, down

Daiichi: We won!

Sugawara: We won!

Asahi: We won!

Daiichi, Sugawara, & Asahi: We won!

Everyone: The world turned upside down!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to read the rest of the songfics in this series if you liked this one.


End file.
